


Trial and Error

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: Fake dating goes as brilliantly as one would expect when both parties have long been fond of each other.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost from _[Come Home Safe](https://feendrache.dreamwidth.org/2823.html)_ ) - I was looking up common fic tropes and suddenly realised I never did this, so here's something really self indulgent! Happy New Year! It's been a year since I fell in the deep end with lanvane and returned to fic writing after like a decade. I wouldn't have started playing gbf seriously if it weren't for these two nerds (pleasesaveme).

“This is… rather embarrassing,” Lancelot breathed in. He breathed out. Then, he turned to Vane and prostrated himself, “Please pretend to be my boyfriend.”

“What.”

It was a cold winter’s day when Lancelot dropped this bomb onto Vane. At least, he had set down his hot chocolate, or else it would have slipped right out of his hands, onto the carpet of Lancelot’s office and made a right mess. All Vane could do was stare numbly at the back of Lancelot’s head. Even when Lancelot popped up, pleading with his eyes, Vane only kept staring.

“I’m nearing thirty, and I personally do not think of it as any consequence, but it’s becoming clear that my parents think otherwise…” Lancelot clapped his hands together, “Please. Just for this New Year’s.”

“Lan-chan,” Vane said, covering half his face with his hand in an attempt to look like he was thinking – but really, he was just hiding his blush, “They know me!”

“Yes, all the better! I won’t need to do introductions or think that we won’t get along. I can’t ask anyone else, it’d be much too embarrassing, but Vane, I trust you,” Lancelot leaned forward, his eyes shining with hope, and Vane quickly looked away when he found himself drawn into them. 

“I… well… if you think you won’t look bad with me…” Vane mumbled into his hand. 

“Vane, what nonsense do you speak of?” Lancelot looked stern – as stern as a man could be, sat on his knees. 

“I… just… I’m not special or rich or anything. I’m just… me…” Vane said weakly, shrinking into himself. 

“Vane,” Lancelot pounded his hand onto the floor, and Vane jumped, startled as he looked back at him. Lancelot’s gaze was nothing but intense, “You are… You are…” Lancelot bit his lip, “…Incredibly suited to be my partner, more so than someone of high social class that I would know nothing about. We are already partners… in another sense of the word. This will be just be an additional meaning.”

Vane stared all over again, and then he retreated back to staring at the table, “Lan-chan…” He said quietly. He could feel the tips of his ears going red. “…If you’re sure.”

“Absolutely,” Lancelot stood up and marched over to sit behind his desk. Vane almost wondered if he was going to take out a sheet and get him to sign it, “It’s settled. Thank you, Vane. I am in your debt.”

* * *

And so, began Operation Aphrodite. Everything seemed fine. Nothing unusual happened. Even though they were now ‘dating’, Vane continued to clean his room, cook his meals, wake him up in the morning – just as he always had before. All the usual things _friends_ did: like regularly going to the other’s room to spend time alone together. 

That was until Lancelot proposed they should do more as a couple, and Vane then remembered they were actually doing this.

After all, nothing much had changed. The only rule so far had been simple: avoid being seen as a couple in public. That was the only time they had been conscious anything had changed, suddenly hyper aware of every little detail that might reveal themselves. The Captain and the Vice Captain going steady would have far too many implications to deal with. 

Even if it looked like it would be nice to try and mimic every couple walking past them. Even if Lancelot was staring fixedly at Vane’s exposed hand right in front of him. They mustn't.

They mustn't. 

Even dressed down on their day off, shopkeepers recognised them. It was just in Vane’s nature to stop and talk and be given gifts, and all they had done was walk down the busy market streets. He populated these markets so much, pretty much everyone had discarded formalities with him, passing him small tokens of appreciation for himself, for the order, for the captain stood right next to him. Lancelot watched him buzz with excitement, and only realised he was smiling when Vane asked what he had found to make him smile so. Lancelot felt his cheeks burning, and hurried on quickly to the next stall. 

“Here, Lan-chan… This is for you,” Vane said gently, handing him a small box once they were sat down. 

“Me?” Lancelot said quietly, waking up from his thoughts. It was a box of chocolates, decorated with hearts and ribbons. It was nowhere near Valentines’ Day, but knowing Vane, he must have hand made everything. 

“Is it too much?” Vane asked sheepishly, “I know we’re only pretending and all, but…”

“No, of course not…” Lancelot smiled gently, “I’m really happy. Thank you, Vane.”

“Then, I’m happy too,” Vane grinned back at him, “It’s not much, so I’ll make some cheesecake for you when we get home.”

“Caramel?” Lancelot’s eyes lit up in an instant. 

“If that’s what you want,” Vane said cheerfully. 

So far, nothing was unusual. They had always liked this restaurant: the small location, tucked away in a side street, was perfect for locals who wanted something cheap, yet filling; the décor was quaint, strings of lights setting a certain magical ambiance, reminiscent of the fairy tales they used to hear. They found themselves stopping by from time to time for lunch breaks; and now, they had settled down for an evening meal, on a table amidst a throng of couples. 

It certainly wasn’t a date, not when nothing had changed.

Maybe, for some special occasion, the owner had guided them to a table in the corner, placed a rose and a candle on the table for decoration too, but nothing had changed – nothing at all. The owner had served them, seeming particularly excited, even though the pair had ordered what they had always had; and when the food arrived, they mused on the strange embellishments on their food, as for some reason, if they tilted their head in a particular way, they had side salads arranged almost like a heart. 

They shrugged it off and started to eat as normal, until Lancelot felt Vane knock against his leg. He stared, wondering if it was meant to be something – a signal, a sign – but Vane hadn’t changed his expression at all. Unsure how to proceed, Lancelot chanced nudging his leg back into him. 

Vane looked up, midway through putting the fork to his mouth. 

They stared at one another.

“What’s… What’s wrong, Lan-chan?” Vane managed to say eventually, placing his fork down gently. 

“Oh,” Lancelot said limply, “I thought…”

“Do you need more room?” Vane said, quickly swinging back his legs, “…My bad.”

“No, I… I thought you were…” As the realisation sunk into him, Lancelot’s voice trailed off. He stared at the candle flame that flickered in front of him, and hoped that it cast a shadow on him that would hide his burning face. 

On the opposite side of the table, the realisation hit Vane like a truck. He slammed his fist down, “Lan-” But he could barely get his name out of his lips when the glass next to Lancelot bounced up. Lancelot spluttered as he made to catch the glass, but alas, the damage was done. Vane immediately sprang out of his seat, scrambling over to Lancelot with a thousand apologies, “I am so sorry, Lan-chan…” He said, kneeling down to helplessly pat at Lancelot’s wet lap with wads of tissue paper.

He was so flustered, he hadn’t realised Lancelot had frozen to the spot. 

“Vane, Lancelot sir, you two alright?” The owner said, sidling over while still trying to maintain a polite distance. 

“Yeah, we’re fine… Can we get some more tissue, or a towel maybe?” Vane called over his shoulder. 

The owner scampered away, and immediately, Lancelot clamped onto Vane’s hands and Vane jolted upright. 

“Vane… Please stop… I… I don’t know what I want to do to you if you keep going like this,” Lancelot whispered urgently. 

“L-Lan-chan?” Vane said quietly. 

He was surprised again when Lancelot suddenly let go of him, and realised that the owner had come and gone, trying her best to slip away after depositing what he requested. Lancelot sat still, hands in his lap, a blush roaring on his face, like nothing had happened. 

“Do you wanna go home and change?” Vane said weakly. 

“It’s fine,” Lancelot said, “It was water. We can keep eating and I’ll dry eventually.”

“If… If you say so,” Vane said. “I’m really sorry, Lan-chan.”

“You don’t have to keep apologising, Vane…” Lancelot said, even though he was avoiding Vane’s eyes, “Just… make that cheesecake for me when we get back.” 

Their meal continued without another incident, even if the air was thick, even if they remembered to keep their legs to themselves. 

Nothing had changed. 

Just the wish for something more.

* * *

“Lan-chan…” 

“Yes, Vane?”

Vane shifted in his seat, “Your hand… is… kinda sweaty.”

Immediately, Lancelot dropped the hand he had been holding, “I apologise, Vane. Here. My other hand.”

“It’s sweaty too…”

They fell into silence, nothing but their hands connecting them across the chasm of the sofa. It had been a few days since that incident in the restaurant, before Lancelot had felt brave enough to continue this charade further. He had proposed they practice how couples displayed affection, and so, now they were in this predicament. Silence usually wasn’t their enemy: not when they had been together so long, not when they merely enjoyed each other’s company, even without a thing to say. Yet, sat far apart on the sofa of Lancelot’s office, hands clasped together, no other silence they had experienced together had ever felt so suffocating. 

As the silence grew into awkwardness, Vane chanced a glance at Lancelot. He was burning holes into the carpet. 

“Are you nervous?” Vane said softly. 

“Why would I be nervous?” Lancelot answered immediately to deflect this accusation. 

“It’s just pretend, right? We’re not really dating, so it should be okay, yeah?” Vane tried his best to smile, but nervousness seeped into his cheeks.

“Right… Yeah,” Lancelot mumbled, his face reddening the longer he stared at Vane, and so, his gaze drifted back to the ever so interesting carpet. 

“Don’t be nervous, Lan-chan… We’ll look real enough in front of your parents,” Vane said gently, rubbing his thumb over Lancelot’s fingers in an attempt to soothe him. 

Lancelot turned to stare at him, eyes wide. 

“Vane…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“L-L-Lan-chan!” Vane made to jerk his hand away in surprise, but with his quick reflexes, Lancelot managed to catch him. The gap between them became ever so smaller: Lancelot’s hands braced against the sofa, Vane held down by those same hands. 

“Lovers say this to one another, right? I… I was merely emulating them,” Lancelot said desperately, a blush roaring on his face. 

“Seriously? Lan-chan, that gave me a heart attack!” Vane spluttered, the blush mirrored on his own face.

“I… apologise,” Lancelot said softly, casting his gaze down. 

“No…” Vane said quietly, “It was nice to hear…”

They fell into silence again. 

Lancelot lifted his head, and seeing Vane was looking anywhere but him, he dared to shuffle closer. He was already leaning onto the sofa, after all, and so, he took the opportunity to readjust himself. Vane didn’t move, awkwardness chaining him to the spot, but in the corner of his eye, he could see Lancelot settle down besides him. 

“Vane…” Lancelot began quietly, his voice unusually tiny for once, “Lovers also… kiss… right?”

“Kiss…” Vane repeated, the word sounding unreal in his ears. 

As Lancelot positioned his arm across Vane, Vane flicked his eyes up, only to notice Lancelot leaning in close, close, closer; until Vane was suddenly quite aware that he had never noticed how full Lancelot’s eyelashes were or how bright the blue in his eyes were. Lancelot was beautiful – Vane had always known that – but up close, he was ethereal. He watched his lips part: the glimpse of his tongue, the promise of his softness. 

As he felt Lancelot’s breath graze his cheek, Vane clapped his hand onto Lancelot’s lips. 

“Lan-chan, I can’t!” 

Lancelot paused, before he quickly pulled away, “You’re right. That’s perhaps a step too far…” He took a moment to compose himself, “Perhaps if I…” 

Vane watched as Lancelot gently took hold of his hand. He was staring intently at his fingers, and Vane could read every line of tension in his face; when he realised that Lancelot was lifting his hand to his lips, and Vane felt the brush of skin against his. 

Vane immediately yelped. It was just a kiss to his hand; but they were Lancelot’s lips, lips that had almost kissed his. 

“Was that too much?” Lancelot said quietly, looking very much like a puppy that had been scolded.

“No, no, no, I’m just… That was just…” Vane breathed in and out to try to calm himself, “Lan-chan… That was… really smooth.”

“So, you’re okay with that then…” Lancelot said, relief flooding his face and breaking into a smile. 

Vane stared. He was doing this a lot lately.

“C-Close your eyes!” Vane spluttered when he snapped himself out of his reverie. 

Lancelot obediently followed his instruction: no other word, no other reaction. He closed his eyes and waited, and Vane found himself frozen as he stared at his lips all over again. He slapped his hand over Lancelot’s eyes to truly make sure, and somehow Lancelot hadn’t flinched a bit.

A million other questions – ones such as ‘Had his lips always been so full? Had they always looked so soft?’ – rushed through Vane’s mind as he drew closer and closer. He could see Lancelot press his lips together as his breath hit his cheek, and then Vane squeezed shut his eyes. 

He swerved and kissed Lancelot’s cheek.

There was a moment’s silence.

As Vane cursed himself again and again in his head, he hadn’t noticed how Lancelot had groped forwards, to latch onto Vane’s arms. Within seconds, Vane was toppling over, his face had suddenly slammed into Lancelot’s, and Vane was acutely aware he was no longer sitting upright. As his mind cut through the pain of two heads smacking together, he became aware that they were, in fact, kissing. 

Lips on lips – kissing.

He hadn’t really thought about how kissing Lancelot would ever feel like. He hadn’t really thought it would ever happen. No need to think about impossible scenarios, after all. He was always content being by Lancelot’s side, and he would never, ever consider changing that status quo. 

Kissing Lancelot felt like a dream – especially when Lancelot wrapped his arms round his shoulders to push him further into the kiss. There was the conscious part of him, the one that always fretted about Lancelot, that wanted to get up and check if he was alright; and then, the part that he never acknowledged, that compelled him to stay like this. 

They were friends: friends that were pretending to date, friends that were just holding hands, friends that were now kissing, but they were friends. 

When Vane desperately needed to breathe, he made to pull away; only for Lancelot to immediately drag him back, catching his lips off guard. Vane could feel Lancelot panting on his lips, a swipe of his tongue, his lips parted – and Lancelot was inside his mouth. 

Vane had no idea what to do. Vane had no idea what to do. 

“Vane…” Lancelot moaned.

Lancelot was moaning. 

Vane shot right up. He was suddenly all too aware that his weight was on top of him, and there seemed to be something in Lancelot’s- 

Lancelot made to stand up, but before he could get away, Vane had grabbed his arm without even thinking. He spun on the spot, eyes open wide in disbelief. 

“L-Lan-chan…” Vane said, before he even realised what he was saying, “We should practice more, right? I’m still not that good at this…”

Lancelot stared at him, eyes scanning his face, until he settled down and said, quietly and firmly, “Right.”

As Lancelot stood over him, holding his face, Vane tilted his head to meet his eyes; and after a brief moment of quiet, Vane watched as Lancelot seated himself onto his lap. 

“Close your eyes,” Lancelot said softly. 

Vane obediently followed his instruction: no other word, no other reaction. He closed his eyes and waited. 

Delicate as it was from being knocked together mere moments before, Lancelot leaned forward to touch his forehead with his. When Vane rubbed his head against his, Lancelot responded in kind, leaning forward just a bit, in order for their noses to meet too. Up close like this, Lancelot could feel Vane’s steady breathing: the steady sway of being sat on top, the tickles of his breath when they brushed his skin. It was almost surreal the way the world only felt like the two of them at that moment. As Vane let out a soft chuckle to himself, Lancelot cracked a smile in response. 

As he leaned forward to touch Vane’s lips with his, he wondered if Vane could feel the buoyancy in his smile. 

He began, gentle and slow, no longer desperate and hungry, not now when they knew what each other’s lips were like. He continued this slow dance, lips against his, up until Vane reached up to run his fingers through Lancelot’s hair. He knew it was only an effect of his long hair tickling his face, but Lancelot began to pick up his pace, breathing hard, mouth pressed against mouth. Holding his head like this, as Vane held his, even if it was pretend, there was a certain tenderness to it all. 

When Lancelot pulled back, Vane couldn’t help the giggle that slipped right out, “That was kinda weird…” 

“That only means you’re not used to it,” Lancelot said quietly, rubbing his thumbs against Vane’s cheeks. 

“It felt good though…” Vane added, grinning brightly. 

Lancelot huffed, a small laugh and a smile lighting up his face, “Then, we’ll simply have to do more.”

He moved back in to claim Vane’s lips, and Vane leaned in to his kiss. They didn’t know how much time passed, play kissing like this; but when Lancelot pulled back, cheeks flushed, Vane watched him quietly as he avoided his gaze. 

Finally, Lancelot opened his mouth. 

“Vane… Can we… sleep together tonight?”

* * *

“Lan-chan… This brings back a lot of memories…” 

“Yeah…” Lancelot said softly, his eyes fixed on the duvet. Try as he might, he couldn’t bear to look over at Vane right at that moment. 

“Are you cold? Do you wanna come closer?” 

There was a murmur, something that sounded like Lancelot agreeing, and then he shuffled over to bridge the gap between them in bed. Vane welcomed him in his arms, and snuggled him in tight. 

“That’s a good boy,” Vane whispered into his hair. He closed his eyes, content, “Warm…”

Before Lancelot knew what had happened, Vane had fallen asleep. As Lancelot felt the soft rise and fall of his breathing, Lancelot buried his face into his chest, and cursed that they were both, in fact, not actually naked in bed together.

* * *

That had all been early December. 

During the order’s Christmas meal, Lancelot was listless. Vane could swear he felt his gaze lingering on him, even as Lancelot was busy knocking back several glasses of wine. Eventually, Vane cast his concern to him, fretting over how quickly he had drunk before they had even finished their first course. 

Lancelot responded. He pushed back his seat. He stood up. As Vane was midway through putting his forkful of turkey into his mouth, Lancelot dragged him out of his seat. His fork clattered to the table and Vane was mourning for his lost turkey, but Lancelot didn’t stop, not even when he was out of the dining hall and marching down the corridor. 

“Lan-chan! What’s going on?” 

Lancelot didn’t answer.

Their footsteps echoed in the quiet, empty halls; Lancelot’s broad strides in contrast to Vane’s stumbles. Save for the odd number still on patrol, most of the knights were in the dining hall. This was the quietest the castle would ever be.

Suddenly, Lancelot stopped. It was a hallway some distance away from the dining hall, away from prying eyes. A quiet spot that Lancelot knew would be left out of the patrol route on such a sparse number. 

“Lan-chan?” Vane said quietly. 

It happened fast. 

Vane had to blink just to make sense of what had just happened. The sound of Lancelot’s hands smacking against the wall, inches away from his head, reverberated in the quiet. The sound of Lancelot’s breathing so close to his lips, quickened from the pace of his walk, perhaps; but as Lancelot grabbed hold of Vane’s tie, there was a hint it was something more. 

“Lan-chan, you drunk?!” Vane spluttered.

“I am perfectly sober, thank you,” Lancelot mumbled, “Well, perhaps… a little tipsy.”

“Why are we all the way out here?” Vane said weakly. 

“I wanted to kiss you…” Lancelot said softly as he tugged and watched Vane’s tie unravel from his neck. It became a swath of sapphire that cascaded down his neck, to pool in Lancelot’s palm. As he pressed Vane into the wall, his fingertips touched his skin; his eyes drawn to his neck, his collar bone, the glimpse of his chest peeking out of his shirt. 

Quietly, Vane cupped his hand over Lancelot’s. 

“Lan-chan… C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen,” He said softly. 

Like a puppet on a string, Lancelot let Vane lead him away by the hand. He didn’t say a word, his eyes lingering on the hand grasped round his. After a short while of traipsing through the halls in silence, they arrived at the kitchen, luckily empty and abandoned. All the cooks were also in the dining hall, feasting on the fruits of their labour, and thus, the pair were able to intrude without question. Already familiar with the layout of the kitchen, Vane immediately began to pour Lancelot a few glasses of water. He eagerly pushed them towards him, before he began to raid the cupboards in search for more methods to cure Lancelot’s supposedly drunken state. 

“We might not have any bacon left…” Vane muttered to himself as he paced up and down the kitchen, “No bread left either… Making some would take too long…”

“Vane…” Lancelot gasped after a particularly large gulp of water, “It’s okay.”

Broken out of his thoughts by Lancelot’s voice, Vane wheeled round on the spot before he could open the last cupboard. He clambered over to him and leaned against the table, “Feeling better?”

Upon seeing Vane’s bright smile, Lancelot’s face fell immediately, “I’m a fool,” Lancelot mumbled to himself, “A stupid, stupid fool.”

“Hey, we all get drunk sometimes… Remember all those dumb times back when we were fresh recruits?” Vane said, propping his head upon his hand, and grinning despite himself. 

Lancelot didn’t answer him, his gaze lost in the depths of the water in his glass. He wondered if Vane had returned to his hunt; when Lancelot realised, in the corner of his eye, that Vane had walked right up to him. 

“I guess it’s better if you kiss me instead of someone else.”

With this, Lancelot raised his head, “Vane…”

“D-Did I say something wrong?” Vane said in surprise, straightening up off the table. 

Lancelot pressed his lips together, “You don’t understand how good you look right now, do you?”

“But, didn’t you already tell me this first thing?” Vane spluttered in utter confusion.

Lancelot didn’t say another word – at least, he was unable to, when there was a sudden crash and a low, pained moaning coming from the cupboard Vane had yet to open. They stared at each other and then the cupboard in question, and before either of them could move, out rolled a pair of teenagers with guilty faces. 

“Arthur?! Mordred?!” Vane immediately spluttered, running over to help them up. 

“Why aren’t you two in the dormitories?” Lancelot straightened up, seamlessly switching to a stricter persona. 

“We… We got rather hungry, we’re really sorry…” Arthur said quietly. 

“Did you guys not eat enough at your own Christmas dinner? I even helped out the cooks to make more for you guys,” Vane said, making his concern clear. “It’s way past your bedtime.”

“Force of habit,” Mordred replied dryly, “But everything was cleared out by the time we got here anyway.”

“Did… Did you two hear anything?” Lancelot said quietly. 

Arthur and Mordred were oddly silent. None of the four made a sound. 

“Well, let’s get you guys to bed, ‘kay?” Vane said loudly, ushering the pair out the doors. 

They obediently followed him, knowing the trouble they were already in, but Arthur had to turn back and quietly say, “Good luck, Vane sir, Lancelot sir.” 

Lancelot flushed bright red.

* * *

They returned to the hall after that excursion; with of course, a brief stop at the bathroom because Vane had made him down so many glasses of water, all alongside those glasses of wine he had drank. It was all Vane’s fault really: for making such innocent comments without realising, for looking so good. In absolutely none of that time did Lancelot sneak glances over at Vane. 

Upon their return, Vane bemoaned his missing stacked plate of meat, and Lancelot was quietly aware that his cheesecake had been redistributed. Judging by the confused welcome back the pair received, it was likely they had assumed something, and Lancelot retreated back to his thoughts. Meanwhile, Vane underwent interrogation for his disappearance, which prompted the realisation that something on him was missing.

“Oh, yeah. My tie,” Vane turned to Lancelot, still deep in thought, “You still have it, Lan-chan?”

At the head of the table, Lancelot scraped his chair back to stand. Vane followed suit, allowing Lancelot to readjust his collar and wrap the tie back round Vane’s neck. He did this entirely in silence, with the utmost care and precision, and Vane watched him quietly, monitoring his face for any betrayal of his thoughts. In a hall so full, it seemed as if the two were the only ones in it. 

As Lancelot pulled the knot tight, he looked up, his expression unchanging. As he looked up into Vane’s face, he realised the entire hall was, indeed, silent. In a chamber packed to the brim, no one was making a sound. 

It began with a single voice: a call that merged into a chant, that became embellished with whistles and whoops, as the hall began to bang on the table simultaneously, to cheer and shout.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Vane stared at Lancelot – his lips, “Hang on-” 

Lancelot tugged. 

Vane stumbled.

And Lancelot caught him – his lips in a kiss. 

The knights erupted into deafening cheer, filling the hall all the way up to the high ceilings with sound, “Congratulations! Captain! Vice Captain!”

“Wait one moment!” Vane pulled back to bellow at the top of his lungs, and utterly silenced the hall once again. He spun on the spot and grabbed Lancelot’s hand, “Lan-chan, we’re gonna talk!”

Lancelot didn’t say a word as Vane hurried him out. He let himself be pushed against the wall as soon as they made it out of the doors.

“Lan-chan! Didn’t you sober up? If everyone-”

“I love you, you idiot!” Lancelot shouted, and Vane stilled to a stop, “You usually read me so well! Why is it here where you stumble?”

“Seriously? Seriously?!” Vane stumbled back, utterly confused. 

“Yes, of course I do! Was it not obvious? This entire farce! I wanted you to… to… I wanted…” Lancelot’s voice weakened to a rasp, before he sunk to his knees, deflated. He clutched his head, and Vane could only stare at him, speechless. 

“Lan-chan…” Vane said quietly. There was no Lyria to mediate, no Captain to help him out, so Vane breathed in to steel himself. He joined Lancelot on the floor, and coaxed out a hand to stroke his back, “Lancelot.”

Lancelot bristled immediately, freezing in his tracks. Then, a sliver of blue appeared as his head lifted an inch, like a cat still on guard. 

“C’mere…” Vane said gently, as he opened up his arms. 

Lancelot didn’t hesitate. He dove into Vane’s arms, and Vane held him against his chest. He was sure that if the knights came out to check on them, they would look odd; but at this point in time, it was no secret why exactly Lancelot was between Vane’s legs, holding one another tight. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” Lancelot whispered urgently. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay! I forgot it all already! That’s the kinda idiot I am!” Vane said, smoothing a hand down his back. 

“You’re not an idiot,” Lancelot shook his head and buried his face into Vane’s shoulder. 

“I am though! It’s just… It’s just that… I thought this was all pretend,” Vane said quietly, a touch of sadness in his voice, “I thought that… there’s no way someone like Lan-chan would actually like me back. We’ll see his parents and then it’ll go back to like it was before. But then, well… Now everyone in the order knows that we’re…”

“How in the skies are we meant to go back after this? After holding you, kissing you,” Lancelot gasped, “No, Vane, how can I be content going back to what we once were? I was a fool who should have been more direct with my own feelings. I am eternally grateful you are always by my side, but the thought of ruining that… I wouldn’t know what to do if I ever lost you.”

“No matter what happens, as long as we have each other… right?” Vane said softly, an echo of the pledge he had made after they had survived Mount Kirchberg. At the thought of the memory, Lancelot snuggled into him, “We’ve been through so much together. Back then, if you had picked Isabella over Siegfried-san, I would have stayed with you. I wouldn’t let anything take me away from you. Now, then, and always: I’ll stay with you.”

“Vane…” Lancelot squeezed him tight, to the point he wasn’t even sure he could hold on any tighter, and he buried his face into his neck, “I love you. I truly do. Especially after all this.”

For that moment in time, it was only the two of them, snuggled tight in one another’s arms, merely a wall to separate them from the dining hall full of their order. Lancelot only stirred when Vane had to move, laughing as he explained he was cramping up. 

“This is… kind of a relief… I was worried about letting something slip one day,” Vane said, laughing, “But even if you chose someone else, I decided long ago that I’d want to stay with you.”

Lancelot pulled back to look at his face, “Vane…”

Vane only let slip a guilty smile, “Let’s go back, and then, we can be alone?” 

Lancelot nodded. He stood, to offer a hand to pull Vane up, and then they slipped back into the hall. They were met with a scene: the entire order crowded round one corner of the table, until one of them noticed the pair had reappeared. 

“Captain! Vice Captain! We thought you two had left again,” the knight said as he ran up to them. 

He offered Lancelot a box crudely tied with string, an attempt to mimic a fancy bow. He took it into his hands with a confused thank you. 

“Here, from all of us. We’re sorry that it’s rather haphazardly put together like this. I mean, we kinda thought this would happen, but we weren’t prepared! We did our best though!”

Lancelot opened the lid.

It was a big box of condoms.

“We had a heated debate if the Vice Captain would need extra large or not, so there’s some mixed in there too.”

“You guys had what?!” Vane shouted, his face bright red. 

“Thank you. I’ll report my findings,” Lancelot said, quickly replacing the lid back onto the box. 

“Lan-chan!” Vane spluttered, shaking him by the shoulder and not realising Lancelot was smiling to himself. 

“Hey, hey! I lost a lot of money thinking you’d say something first, Vice Captain! You guys better have a good time on me!” One knight called, still by the table.

Before they could put in a word edgewise, the pair were soon ushered out of the dining hall and back into the stillness of the corridor for the third time that night. Lancelot stared fixedly on the box in his hands. 

The walk back to Lancelot’s room was tinged with tension.

* * *

“So… Lan-chan,” Vane said, as he plopped down next to him on his bed, eyes flicking to the box he had placed on his bedside table. 

“First. I must apologise for my previous outburst. You do not deserve that,” Lancelot said firmly. 

“Lan-chan, it’s okay, you already apologised right after… I already get it all the time from Percy…” Vane said, waving his hands about. 

“No, Vane…” Lancelot shook his head, “You are, undoubtedly, a man suited to be my partner – in more ways than one,” He softened, “I love you, Vane.”

Vane melted. Under his kind gaze and a smile just for him, Vane was never a match for Lancelot, and Lancelot giggled as Vane visibly flustered. 

“Ah, dammit. I never really know what to do in these situations…” Vane mumbled, cheeks bright. He straightened back up into his tense posture, “I… Lan-chan… Lancelot. I… I said it before, but I’d… follow you to the end of the skies. Even if we ever get called traitors, I would always stay by your side,” By the time of his last word, he had visibly relaxed, and Vane smiled back, “I love you, Lancelot.”

Lancelot didn’t wait. By the time his name had left Vane’s lips, he was already up and closing the distance between themselves on the bed. He sat himself upon Vane’s lap, and as Vane closed his hands round his waist, Lancelot leaned in to kiss his lips. They had already practised this before, but knowing their feelings were mutual, made everything feel so much warmer, none of the danger and fear that they had gone too far. 

When Lancelot pulled back, there was only a brief moment for Vane to see his smile, right before he tugged and threw away his tie. A quick push toppled Vane over onto the bed, Vane pulling Lancelot down with him as he tried to maintain his balance. Lancelot giggled as they readjusted themselves, caging Vane in with his hands and smiling down at him. He leaned in slowly, to lick a long line all the way up his neck. 

“Lan-chan…” Vane moaned, throwing back his head, revealing more of his neck for Lancelot to nibble and suck. He gasped, his spine arching to the hand that trailed down his body. 

“I really had to hold myself back, Vane… Seeing you dressed up is always too much for me,” Lancelot whispered, his fingertips kneading into his crotch, barely over the volume of Vane’s moaning. 

“Lan-chan!” 

“I’m really happy I can touch you like this,” Lancelot said, gently kissing his neck. 

Lancelot ignored Vane’s belt, opting to merely open his fly so he could quickly grope him. He bit his lip upon finally touching Vane’s erection, Vane promptly reacting, his fingertip gliding from tip to hilt, until he pulled it out and admired his girth in his hand. He buried himself into the crux of Vane’s neck as he began to stroke, tenderly listening and feeling him pant and moan, all at the same time. Vane began to writhe, rolling his hips to the pace of Lancelot’s hand, and Lancelot couldn’t suppress the giggle that slipped out of his mouth as he peppered his neck with open mouthed kisses. As his hand became slick with his pre-cum and Vane was breathing hard, Lancelot crept down, admiring Vane’s cock right in front of his face. 

A touch of his lips upon his tip, a tremble of Vane’s body, and Lancelot watched his face as he began to slowly swirl his tongue over the head of his cock. Vane’s reactions were wonderful to watch as he pushed his cock further and further into his mouth, and even under candlelight, Lancelot could note the hint of his red cheeks. 

“Lan-chan!” Vane gasped, head thrown back, hands holding Lancelot’s head as he bobbed, “Lan-chan!”

Lost in Vane’s moaning, Lancelot grew faster and faster in pace, and it was just at the moment Vane wanted to burst that Lancelot immediately pulled back. Vane was left panting, his mind an utter mess, and he stared up at Lancelot in confusion. Lancelot merely smiled, putting a finger to his lips as he got off the bed. 

He took a moment to retreat, returning with a bottle of lubricant he kept in his drawer, and a condom of the appropriate size. Casually, he tossed them to the side to begin disrobing Vane, helping him undress as he lay exhausted on the bed. He made extra care to avoid agitating his erection until he was ready, his eyes gleefully keeping watch as he yanked Vane’s trousers off him. As Lancelot pulled his shirt off, he smiled down at Vane underneath him. 

“Merry Christmas, Vane,” Lancelot whispered, leaning down to kiss him. 

Vane realised what he was doing in an instant, gasping into Lancelot’s mouth, as he felt Lancelot push his erection inside of himself. He was warm, and as much as Lancelot was trying to distract him with his mouth, Vane grasped his back tight in desperation, nails digging into his skin as he tried to hold his orgasm. Only when Lancelot felt Vane’s full length inside him did Lancelot begin to move, his hips slowly rocking, their chests touching. As he lay on top of him, he watched his face, gasping and panting, and smoothed his hands through Vane’s hair to calm him. 

“Lan-chan… I can’t…” Vane gasped, squeezing him tight. 

Lancelot picked up his pace in response, idly twirling Vane’s short hair between his fingers, as if he wasn’t driving him mad with sheer pleasure. 

“Lan-chan… ah…” Vane’s breath hitched, his head pulled back and he breathed in deep to begin to whisper feverishly to himself, “Lancelot, Lancelot, Lancelot…”

Immediately, Lancelot pushed himself up. Vane, who had been holding him tight, stared in confusion, as Lancelot proceeded to calmly interlock their fingers. Sat up like this, Vane could see everything: Lancelot’s torso, his midriff, every toned muscle on his body. He flicked his eyes back up to Lancelot’s face, lest his eyes wander further past his abs. In the dim light of the room, as Lancelot gazed down at him, Vane could still see his blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes, cloaked in lust for him. 

“Please hold me tight,” Lancelot whispered softly. 

Vane gasped as Lancelot began to bounce. Pushing against Vane’s hands, his arms braced against the bed, Lancelot managed a brisk pace, to roll his ass against Vane’s cock. He began to breathe heavy with the exertion, making use of his ample muscles, until he collapsed onto Vane, wrapping his arms tight around him, but still never stopping. 

“Lan-chan… Going to…” Vane was panting heavy, holding Lancelot tight. 

“Please. Inside me, please,” Lancelot moaned, digging his nails in deep. 

“Lan-” Vane was cut off by his own scream, his hips bucking up to thrust deep inside Lancelot. 

Lancelot stilled, waiting for him to finish, watching him calm down from his orgasm. Vane fell back to the bed, his breathing ragged, and Lancelot breathed out a long sigh as he slipped back out. He made a quick job of discarding the used condom, and then immediately cuddled Vane into his chest. 

After a moment, Vane finally managed to speak coherently, “Lan-chan… What about you?” 

“What about me?” Lancelot said gently, still running his hands through Vane’s hair. 

“Your…” Vane flicked his eyes down.

“It’s…” However, Lancelot trailed off as Vane was already moving down. He breathed in sharply as Vane wrapped his lips round his cock, “Vane…”

Vane’s mouth was wet and warm, a delight after having held off for so long. Lancelot breathed deep, reminding himself to last just a bit longer as he watched Vane’s head move. 

“Vane… Vane…” Lancelot watched every rise and dip of his own chest, coordinating with Vane’s rhythm, to ensure he could hold, until he threw his head back and moaned with all the breath in his lungs, “I’m going to…”

Vane gasped as he resurfaced, cheeks flushed red, but he didn’t get the chance to even glance at Lancelot, who had pulled him into a breathless kiss. Vane tasting of himself sent a tingle down his spine, and even as Lancelot realised this was the point where everything wound down, he couldn’t help his own excitement at every moan and pant that he caused. 

Eventually, they settled into laying side by side, merely enjoying the sound of each other’s breathing as they gazed at one another. 

“Do you… Do you think your parents will be happy with me?” Vane said quietly.

Lancelot smiled, “I guarantee it.”

“What if… What if…” Vane said, still looking worried despite himself. 

“No speculations. Whatever happens, we stay together, correct?” Lancelot said softly.

“Yeah…” Vane said, eyes shining. He paused, “Are you cold? Do you wanna come closer?”

Lancelot stroked Vane’s cheek and settled into his chest. Their snuggle lasted for a mere few minutes, until Lancelot sprang up and rolled Vane over. 

“Lan-chan?” Vane said quietly. 

“We have a big box to go through,” Lancelot said plainly.

Vane paled, “Not all in one night, right…?”

“Maybe one or five more.” 

“Lan-chan!”

“We don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow, do we?”

“Don’t… think so…”

“Good,” Lancelot grinned, “Please look after me from now on.”

He leaned forward to peck Vane on the cheek, right before keeping him up for the rest of the night.

* * *

“Mum, Dad… I’m dating Vane.”

“That took you two long enough.”

“When you were thirty and still not together, we were gonna lock you in a room until you sorted things out.”

That New Year’s Eve, the pair stood together in shock. They had prepared themselves for a number of scenarios, rehearsing in the week leading up to their arrival back home, but this was something they hadn’t entirely expected. Lancelot wondered if he had been incredibly obvious all this time, but Vane, in his denial, had just refused every single clue. 

He proposed this observation to Vane when they were finally alone. Stood on a snow capped hill that overlooked their village, Lancelot leaned against the railing and watched his breath form into shape before his eyes. 

“I still can’t believe that cool and kind Lancelot wanted to date me, of all people,” Vane said softly, leaning beside him on the railing, “How long have you liked me?”

“For as long as I can remember,” Lancelot answered, “Watching you grow from boy to man has always made me fond of you. Even though you were so openly affectionate, I’ve always had trouble being more direct. I… admire that about you. I suppose my professionalism takes hold of me too much.”

“Well, I’m here to lighten things up, aren’t I?” Vane said, nudging their shoulders together gently, “Remember when I kept making Arthur blurt out things?”

“You and Arthur made quite the pair. Never a moment of silence between you two,” Lancelot giggled, and the laughter they shared warmed his belly in the cold, until they had to breathe and it evaporated into air. They stood still a moment, their shoulders pressed tight against each other, and then he knocked his hand against Vane’s, “Please stay with me forever.”

“My answer is always the same…” Vane whispered, and hooked his finger with Lancelot’s, “Now… Then… Always.”


End file.
